


Secret Lover

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Love of a Queen [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Genderbending, Older Woman/Younger Man, Public Hand Jobs, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, female!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news spread that Thorin had taken a lover, people began to speculate. Kili found this amusing, but Thorin rather disagreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I missed this verse so I'm back with more! Thank you, [meleerage](http://meleerage.tumblr.com/), for volunteering to beta this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

As they had predicted, within a week of Thorin’s first purchase of Oin’s herb to prevent pregnancy, the entire Ered Luin talked about how their queen had found a lover. Soon, there was an abundance of speculation. The prime suspect was Dwalin, who had been Thorin’s closest friend and most faithful follower for decades. They were often seen together, so there had been rumors for quite some time about them. Some suggested Balin, who was Thorin’s most trusted advisor. He was one of the few Thorin would listen to, perhaps it was not only due to his wisdom but also a secret relationship. Others suspected various lords who regularly worked with Thorin and even guards tasked to protect her. Not a single person ever suspected Kili.

Kili had to bite his tongue when Dis returned home one day, complaining about keeping secrets from one’s own sibling. He couldn’t help but laugh, however, when she later admitted to cornering Dwalin to demand the truth from him only to meet the same curiosity. Fili found these speculations amusing but kept himself out of it. Kili knew, though, that Fili watched Thorin more closely lately in hope of finding the secret lover. Kili grinned proudly, happy to be able to hide such a big secret from the entire city.

The only downside to this situation was it was now more difficult for Kili to sneak into Thorin’s room. The guards watched over her living quarter more closely and maids had taken to staying around longer than usual, all of them eager to uncover Thorin’s lover. Fortunately, Kili was among the best hunters of Ered Luin. It wasn’t too difficult to use shadows to conceal himself. Some patience easily won him the chance to enter Thorin’s room undetected. Thorin never said anything, but Kili could tell from the way her eyes danced when she welcomed him that she found the situation hilarious.

An upcoming ball increased the interest. As one by one dwarf lords found companions, the list of suspected narrowed. Eventually there were only a handful of people and Thorin hadn’t asked any of them to accompany her. No one dared to ask her, of course. Not only was she now with someone, she was also a queen. If she wished to go to the ball with someone, she would ask that person. So, people watched eagerly from afar, wondering if she would ask anyone or if she had been asked in secret by someone.

“Here is the list of the guests we’ve invited,” Balin said, handing a few scrolls to Thorin who sat across the table from him.

“And the preparation for the ball itself?” Thorin asked as she read the scrolls.

“Kili and I are working with Dori,” Fili replied from beside Balin. “We will be discussing the menu with Bombur. Once we have it, we will give it to you for your approval.”

“What about the accommodations for the guests?”

“We will be preparing rooms for guests from out of Ered Luin we haven’t had clear estimation of the number of coming guests. But, for now we have prepared two dozen rooms,” Kili said, glancing at Fili across him who nodded in confirmation. “We’re also preparing the stable for their ponies and carts. I will be ordering additional supply of hay to feed the ponies.”

Thorin nodded in approval. “That’s very good thinking,” she said.

The rare compliment made Kili smiled widely with pride. To have Thorin’s approval and receive it in public was a cause to celebrate. He wanted to kiss Thorin and the fact that he was sitting right beside her, that he only had to lean in to kiss her, made it difficult to resist the urge. But there were Balin, Fili, and Dwalin with them. While Thorin didn’t mind teasing the public, she wouldn’t welcome having their secret revealed by a kiss in an important meeting. With difficulty, Kili restrained himself.

“Thank you,” he only said instead, although he was sure he was glowing with pride.

“Have you heard from Dain?” Thorin asked

“Yes. Unfortunately we won’t receive anyone from Iron Hills. Dain has sent us his apology,” Balin answered.

“Pity. It’s been a while since I met him,” Thorin commented.

Kili couldn’t help but agreed. He had never met the famous dwarf lords although he had heard many tales of his victories and adventures. He had been looking forward to meet one of the dwarfs who helped Thorin win the Battle of Azanulbizar and whose temper reportedly exceeded Dwalin’s. Moreover, it would’ve been great to have all Durin’s Folks gathered in one place. Such occasion was rare since the dwarfs had been displaced from Erebor, making it difficult to visit their relatives in Iron Hills. It would’ve made a very strong political statement to have them gathered together once more. Kili could only imagine how Middle Earth would react to such occasion.

“Indeed,” Balin agreed to the accompanying grunt from Dwalin on his side.

“Is there anything else?”

“Yes. It’s the seating arrangement,” Balin said, handing Thorin a sheet of paper. “What do you think about the sitting arrangement of your table? Do we need to add another seat?”

Thorin looked up from the seating arrangement to glare at Balin who tried his best to appear calm. He wasn’t fooling anyone, however-not with Dwalin rolling his eyes on one side of him and Fili coughing politely on his other side. Kili himself had even less reservation. He had followed the speculations with interest and thoroughly enjoyed fooling everybody, but this was the first time he had heard anyone asked Thorin directly. He snickered gleefully, drawing a glare from Thorin.

“No. There are enough seats,” Thorin told Balin coldly.

Balin wasn’t discouraged, however. He nodded, humming thoughtfully. “I see. I was certain we were one seat short.”

Unable to help himself, Kili piped in. “Perhaps a seat is already assigned!” he proposed gleefully.

As Balin and Fili took in this idea thoughtfully, no doubt running through the list of eligible dwarfs invited to the ball, Thorin scowled at Kili. Kili only grinned at her, though, unafraid. He knew his lover enough to know that Thorin wasn’t truly angry. She might seem that way to others, but she was merely annoyed and embarrassed. No doubt she would make that annoyance clearer tonight, but Kili was ready to apologize. It’s not that he liked to annoy his lover, but he loved to make her lose her composure and remind her that she shouldn’t take everything so seriously. Thorin had been through so much and was carrying so many burdens on her shoulders. Kili only wished to take her mind off it by teasing her, even if his intention didn’t always go over so well.

“In that case, should we move some of the seats around?” Balin asked, drawing a glare from Thorin.

“Oh, stop all this roundabout questioning,” Dwalin snapped, losing his patience and thus saving his brother’s life. “Thorin, are you going to invite your lover or not?”

Despite her best efforts to maintain her composure, Thorin’s pale skin still colored slightly. “I believe that’s no one’s business,” she said stoically.

Balin shook his head in disagreement. “Ered Luin begs to differ,” he said, abandoning all attempts at subtlety.

“Indeed,” Kili said, looking at Thorin with eyes dancing in mirth. “Everyone is wondering about the queen’s lover.” Once again a scowl was directed to him and Fili looked at him with a mixture of concern and amusement. Kili merely smiled widely. Thorin narrowed her eyes.

“Let them keep wondering,” Thorin replied lowly.

“Thorin,” Balin sighed, “You’re our queen. Your choice of lover matters greatly.”

“I understand that completely,” Thorin said, drawing herself to her full height. In front of her, his companions shrank slightly, intimidated. “But some parts of my life don’t belong to the public. It is private and I intend to keep it that way as much as I can. I have a lover, that is all I will say.”

Suddenly, Kili felt Thorin’s hand on his thigh. She caressed it once before cupping his crotch. The angle made it difficult, but she managed to stroke him through the cloth of his breeches. Kili sucked a deep breath sharply as his cock twitched to life, hardening under Thorin’s secret ministration. He widened his legs, allowing her access to his body. She took the invitation gladly, grinding her palm against the rapidly firming cock.

Balin tried to argue and uncover the identity of the secret lover. However, Kili didn’t listen to him as, losing her patience, Thorin slid her hand into his breeches. The sensation of skin on skin as she wrapped her lovely fingers around him nearly made Kili moan out loud. He bit his lip as she pumped him slowly under the table, unseen by their companions. Kili threw a glance at her and found that she wasn’t even looking at him. Yet, without seeing, her hand expertly slid up and down his cock slowly, her fingers traced protruding veins, and her thumbs swiped over the wet tip. In very little time, Kili was fully hard, throbbing and dripping early seed. He wanted nothing more than to buck his hips, push his cock into the wonderful tunnel of her hand, but they were not alone. So, he held himself back, letting her do with his body whatever she wished.

“That is enough,” Thorin finally said, ending Balin’s argument, “I have a lover. Whether he will come or not, I will not say.”

As she said this, Thorin pulled back Kili’s foreskin and caressed the revealed flushed head with her thumb, nearly making him whimper with need. She gave him a loaded look tinged with smugness. Kili licked his lips, yearning to kiss that smugness away from her face. She called him troublemaker, but she was perfectly capable of creating troubles on her own. And even worse trouble, if Kili might say so, as Thorin’s hand then descended to fondle his balls. He took a deep breath as Dwalin explained his concerns about the security while Thorin continued to wreak havoc on Kili’s body. This was going to be a long meeting.

It was a fight to control his expression. Whenever he thought he could ignore the pleasure, Thorin did something wicked with her hand and he would be hard pressed to not buck his hips or make any noise. He squirmed restlessly as Thorin pleasured him. She didn’t stroke him fast enough to make him come (it would be too mortifying!) and it drove Kili mad. He stole glances every now and then, imagining burying his face in Thorin’s neck to kiss her and make her writhe or teasing and kneading her beautiful breasts until she demanded him to move on or, best of all, kneeling between her long legs and licking and touching her until she came over and over again on his tongue and fingers before he climbed up her body and finally slide into her hot…

A curious look from Fili halted Kili’s thought. Kili shook his head and tried to give a reassuring smile. Of course that’s when Thorin stroke him faster, bringing him to the edge he had only glimpsed at. Kili had to bow his head to hide his face as he was certain ecstasy was palpable on his expression now. He closed his eyes tightly as he inched closer to the peak, his body tightening, his balls drawing up, his cock hardening further in Thorin’s skillful grasp as pre-spend dribbled from the tip. Then, suddenly Thorin pulled her hand away. Kili nearly pulled it back, but then he remembered where he was. He took steadying breaths and tried to pay attention to the discussion. However, just as he managed to control his arousal, Thorin slipped her hand into his breeches again. When Kili looked at her helplessly, he caught a small smirk on the corner of her lovely lips. He groaned quietly, resigning himself to the pleasurable torture.

Minutes slipped by very slowly. In the duration of the meeting, Thorin nearly made Kili peak thrice. Each time, she stopped, leaving Kili aching and close to begging for mercy. He was harder than he had ever been and there was a large damp patch on his breeches. There was much to discuss regarding the upcoming event, but he couldn’t think of anything other than sinking himself into Thorin’s welcoming warmth and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lovely lips until they both ran out of air. Kili looked at his lover longingly, breathing slowly to contain himself. What wouldn’t he give for a chance to touch her right now.

Eventually, the meeting drew to a close. Thorin pulled her hand away one last time and nodded to Balin and Dwalin as they asked to be excused. Fili gathered his papers and books and quills, but Kili sat still, fighting to control his arousal, his cock throbbing and leaking inside his breeches. When Fili called his name the first time, he completely missed it. It wasn’t until he felt Thorin got up from her seat beside him that he realized Fili was frowning at him in concern.

“Are you all right?” Fili asked.

“Yes, yes. Just…” Kili turned to Thorin who was inspecting the books in a bookcase, appearing unaware of the exchange between her sister-sons. Just looking at her made his cock throb in need. The thought of having to wait until the night to find relief with her made Kili bite back a groan.

“Kili?”

“I’m fine. You should go first, I have something to talk about with Thorin,” Kili said quickly.

Fili frowned. It was rare that Kili would want to do something without him, but he thankfully didn’t ask anything. As Fili left the room, Kili reminded himself to make an excuse later for he was sure Fili would question him. For now, however, his attention was solely on his lover.

Kili strode awkwardly to Thorin who still didn’t pay attention to him, flipping through a book instead. He didn’t mind, however, and smiled as he pulled her to his embrace, her back to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet familiar scent. He placed an open-mouthed kiss just behind her ear, drawing a small shudder from her.

“You were very cruel,” he murmured, pouting ever so slightly.

“Was I?” Thorin said, sounding unconcerned as she continued to read.

Kili smiled. “Yes. Teasing me in front of them, you’re very mean.” As he said this, Kili grounded his hard cock against the swell of Thorin’s buttocks, letting her know how she made him feel.

Finally, Thorin’s breaths faltered. The change was slight but it was there, nonetheless. Kili took it as an invitation. He mouthed the long line of Thorin’s neck as one of his hands kneaded Thorin’s breast. His other hand was slung across Thorin’s waist, keeping her in place as he slowly rolled his hips against her buttocks. Thorin tilted her head back, sighing quietly. She gripped the book tightly as if it was her lifeline, refraining from returning Kili’s attention. Seeing this, Kili pinched her nipple through her dress, earning a sharp inhalation as the book fell to the floor.

Moaning, Thorin reached back to hold Kili’s head close to her neck. Kili held her tighter as he grounded himself harder against Thorin’s buttocks. It felt a little juvenile to rut against his lover this way, but Kili presently didn’t care-his desire was too great after the long teasing he received. He slipped his hand into the neckline of Thorin’s dress to fondle her breast, making her gasp sharply. Kili kneaded soft swell of it and teased the nipple to pebble. He kissed his way up Thorin’s neck to her ear, then her jaw, and finally to her sweet lips. She opened them readily for him, letting him claim her as she plundered his mouth in return. Kili groaned into her mouth, needing her right now.

“Let me,” he whispered harshly between heated kisses. “Please, let me.”

With a moan, Thorin gave her reply, “Yes.”

Now that he had her consent, Kili didn’t waste time rucking up the skirt of Thorin’s dress. Without her help, it was a difficult feat, but finally he managed to dip his hand between her spread legs. When he found her sex, he found it sopping wet. He ran two fingers over the soft lips, sliding over her natural lubrication. The evidence of her arousal further inflamed his lust. Kili moaned into Thorin’s mouth as he continued to tease her, making her cant her hips up so that he would push his finger inside. Kili didn’t hesitate, plunging the digits inside the gripping warmth and fucking her with them.

“So ready for me,” he whispered in awe. Apparently he wasn’t the only one strongly affected by the cruel teasing. He kissed Thorin’s neck as he rubbed that spot that never failed to get the strongest reaction from his lover.

Thorin gasped sharply, hips bucking as her velvety warmth clenched around Kili’s fingers. She panted heavily as Kili continued to stroke that place, drawing even more slick to run down her trembling thighs. “Hurry,” she demanded breathlessly.

Kili grinned and watched her fuck herself onto his digits for a while, before he pulled them out. He released Thorin briefly to turn her around and then pushed her back to lean against the wall between the bookcase and a window. As Kili quickly unlaced his breeches, he was all too aware of guards patrolling at balconies near this window. They could be seen or heard, but Kili couldn’t wait. After quickly ensuring that none of the guards was near, he pinned Thorin against the wall and lifted her up, her dress skirt pooled between their bodies.

“Quick. We may not have much time,” Thorin ordered.

As much as Kili loved to savor his time with Thorin, he knew she was right. There might be interruption and, besides, he was too achingly hard to wait much longer. So, Kili kissed her cheek and nodded. In the next breath, he was pushing into her. Kili groaned softly as he was slowly enveloped by the familiar warmth of Thorin’s body. She clutched around him tightly, massaging his throbbing cock with the velvety walls that seemed to draw him deeper into her. Thorin’s fingers dug into his shoulders when he fully encased himself inside her, bodies pressed close together, hearts beating as one. Her breathy moans were music to his ears and he kissed her to let her know that.

Once he felt he wouldn’t come in seconds, Kili glanced out of the window to make sure that they weren’t seen and shifted to better secure their position. The move brought a sharp gasp from Thorin’s lips and her fingers dug into his back and she arched beautifully as he was brought deeper into Thorin’s core. Feeling mischievous, he ground his pelvis to make draw out the softest moan from Thorin’s lips. Oh, how beautifully she squirmed and how deliciously her inner muscles clenched around him. Kili watched, awestruck, as she, too, began to move her hips, desperately seeking friction against her sensitive nub. She found it in his lower abdomen and began to grind against it. Groaning quietly, Kili kissed Thorin’s flushed neck wetly.

“M-move!” Thorin gasped out.

Kili grinned shakily and whispered to her ear, “We have to be quiet. There are guards outside.”

Kili didn’t waste time after that. Immediately he pounded into her, jostling her with the force of his thrusts. This position didn’t allow slowness, but it was good enough for Kili who pushed Thorin closer to the wall behind her so he could take her properly. She couldn’t rub herself against him now, but he knew how to pleasure her with just his cock. Thorin’s withheld cries and moans spurred him on and he pressed closer to her, drawn by her arms around his shoulder and her legs crossed behind him. Kili pulled back only slightly to ram in over and over again, using the angle that made his lover writhe and beg, as her juice eased his passage into her eager body. Thorin’s body embraced him, growing tighter as her gasps sharpened, her peak approaching. Kili grinned and doubled his effort, his hips smacking against Thorin’s rump as he tried to bring her pleasure first.

A hard thrust and, finally, Thorin came with a sharp gasp, tightening around Kili’s cock inside her. Her body shuddered as slickness grew in her molten core. Kili smiled as he watched Thorin lose herself in the throes of her orgasm, head thrown back and lips parted. Kili thought Thorin looked beautiful that moment with proper light entering through the window beside them illuminating the pink flush of her pale skin. Her face, usually drawn into a frown, was now lax. Her eyes were softened by passion and her lips were open as she panted quietly while she came down from her peak. She’s always been beautiful, but he loved her most when she’s this way, out of control and in bliss. Kili wished he could see her this way more often. Not only lost in pleasure but under sunlight. Lovely as candlelight was, he loved seeing her this way, kissed by the sun. But, he understood his place as her secret lover who was to sneak into her room unseen under the cover of night.

Kili wished Thorin didn’t have to bite her lip to stifle her moans of enjoyment, but Kili knew where to draw the line. He let her rest for a few seconds before resuming his pace, earning breathy gasps from his lover. She must be sensitive right now, but still she rocked her hips as best as she could to meet his frantic thrusts. As she watched him under heavy-lidded eyes, Kili thought of the fateful night she asked him to find his release inside her and the nights that followed when he didn’t have to withdraw hastily and instead trembled in her arms as she milked him dry. Despite her aloofness, she always held onto him tightly, never once letting go, until the last drop of his essence had coated her quivering channel. Kili smiled as he sought to abide to her wishes. It didn’t take him too long to come, especially after having been teased for a long time. He moaned as he pinned her tightly against the wall. The tension which had tortured him finally uncoiled. His needs were released with his thick seed into her welcoming core. Kili moaned and captured Thorin’s lips in a languid kiss. His hips moved minutely as his accumulated frustration spurted out of his body.

Slowly, Thorin’s legs slid down Kili’s hips. He carefully lowered her, slipping out of her in the process. He ignored the mess that must have caused for the moment in favor of kissing her face and caressing her damp hair. Thorin sighed amidst her heavy breathing and embraced him. Kili wished they were in bed so they could properly enjoy the afterglow but they couldn’t do that now, considering the location and the ticking time. Kili nuzzled his lover’s temple, enjoying the intimacy while they could, hating the thought of having to leave her soon. He smiled when she ran her soft lips over his cheek to the corner of his lips, calming him without words.

“I hope no one heard or saw that,” Thorin said, still a little breathless.

A look outside showed that they hadn’t been found, although Kili would make sure of it later. For now, he chuckled. “I hope no one suspected that you were touching me under the table.”

A flush that had little to do with their previous activity appeared on Thorin’s skin. “That should teach you to watch your tongue,” she reprimanded.

“Oh, I will watch my tongue,” Kili whispered huskily to her ear, smiling at the shudder he received. He didn’t resist when Thorin pulled him to a slow kiss full of promises. She wasn’t finished with him yet and he looked forward to visiting her room later tonight. Already his mouth watered as he thought of worshiping Thorin with his mouth and licking her wetness until she begged for both more and no more at the same time. “So,” he said after they broke the kiss, “do I get a seat?”

Thorin raised an eyebrow. The corner of her lips twitched but she refrained from smiling. “If I find you not beside me for even one second, you may not enter my room for a week,” she said drily although her eyes were shinning with mirth.

Kili laughed merrily. He loved this side of her: the sharp but playful words, the affection hidden behind coldness. Some found it intimidating or even offensive, but not him who had learnt to read between the lines and uncovered her love. He was going to retort, but there was a knock on the door. The couple exchanged a quick glance and pulled away from each other. Kili quickly made himself presentable, a difficult feat with a still-damp patch on his breeches, but he covered it as best as he could with his tunic. Thorin’s dress was easier to tidy up but there was no helping with the mess no doubt sliding down her thighs. Kili gave her an apologetic look. He hoped whoever was coming wouldn’t occupy Thorin for too long so that she could clean herself.

“Come in,” Thorin called out once she deemed them presentable.

Dwalin entered and frowned at Kili’s presence there. He quickly dismissed him, however, and turned to Thorin. “Are you busy? I want to discuss the orc threat in our border.”

“No, I’m not busy. We have finished our conversation,” Thorin said, glancing at Kili.

Kili nodded. “I’ll leave you two, then.” Feeling mischievous and unable to help himself, he leaned in to kiss Thorin’s cheek.

Two pair of shocked eyes followed him as he left without a backward glance. He heard Dwalin comment that he didn’t know they’re that close and bit back his laugh. He’d like to hear Thorin’s reply, but he did have duties to perform, a ball to prepare. As he made his way to the hall where Fili and Dori were probably waiting for him, he thought of Thorin’s threat to him. A seat beside the queen. He would sit there as one of her heirs instead her lover, but they knew better and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) to say hi, talk about thorinkili, or buy what’s left of my soul with photosets/gif sets/arts of thorinkili (esp. arts. I'm having withdrawal. Help me).


End file.
